One Way Ticket
by prettylittlemills
Summary: Clary Fray has one simple mission; kill all demons. She is a Vampire Slayer and it's her job to deal with the supernatural. Jace Wayland is a Shadowhunter tasked with finding the person killing Downworlders. When their paths cross they must work together to take down a bigger evil, but its not going to be easy / clace, malec, saphael.
authorsnote: hello all! so this is a new fandom i'm stepping into & i'm super excited! i've never wrote a mortal instruments fic before and i'm really happy that i've started. so i've been a big fan of tmi for a while and i love the new tv series shadowhunters! so I wanted to write a jace/clary fic as they are my absolute otp from this fandom (malec are a close second!), and I wanted to cross it with BTVS. buffy is probably my favourite tv show of all time and i love taking that story onto other fics/fandoms. so here it is, I hope you enjoy it and I hope you follow/fav and review! any questions ask in reviews and I will get back to you! enjoy!

song recommendations: light it up: major lazer, alive: sia.

* * *

 _'a one way ticket to the place where all the demons go'_

-x-

'Huh'

A large gasp swept through her body, tingling through her veins. Only for a moment did she lose focus, but a moment was more than enough. In the seconds her body had felt the gasp and her eyes has flickered she felt herself falling to the floor, her body hitting the matts with a sharp thwack. She gasped again then, this time another kind of gasp, the one that had her rolling on her side, the wind knocked out of her slightly.

Still she bounced back to her feet, the pain forgotton (and gone) in seconds. All that remained was a slight annoyance with herself, and Luke staring at her with a look of mild look of exasperation, a smirk playing at his lips. She raised an eyebrow at him and went back to the wooden bollard, preparing herself for another go.

'Wait' Luke spoke softly, his voice carrying regardless. Clary saw out of the corner of her eye her Mother watching them with an expression filled with mirth. She had her easel in front of her and was blotting some paint she had smudged when Clary had fallen. The word of art itself was beautiful, it showed Clary suspended from the bollard with one hand, her legs in a perfect V, her other hand out to the side, her red curls falling around her face.

She looked graceful and beautiful captured by her Mother's paints. Not so beautiful she was sure when she had fallen, distraction being more than enough to break her careful concentration.

'Why did you fall Clary?' Luke spoke moving to stand in front of her. 'Theres no point getting back on until you realise why you fell the first time?' He laughed softly then 'Well I suppose its not the first time, more like the twentieth' He smiled at her to show he was only jesting. Still it bought a pout to her lips and she crossed her arms.

'I don't know, I'm just distracted' She rolled her eyes to the heavens 'You try balancing on a piece of wood with one hand whilst staring at a purple crystal' She went to stand behind the pole again, ready to take another go 'It's not easy you know Watcher' She always called him that when she was annoyed, rather than Luke; he had been raising her since she was a child, he had been Luke long before he had become her Watcher.

'I know its not easy, it's not meant to be easy' He walked around her then 'Its meant to test your mental concentration' He shrugged, walking the full circle before going to sit next to her Mother, who had gone back to her painting, filling in Clary's curls with a beautiful orange/red paint. 'So try again and focus'

She nodded, her head eyes fixed on the purple crystal in front of her. She hoisted herself onto the wood with ease, her body co-operating with her mind as it always had. She started off with two hands on the post before she moved one off. She spread her legs slightly and held herself suspended, her eyes never leaving the purple crystal. She was concentrated, she was focused. She was one with her body, and one with her mind.

She didn't flinch, she didn't move. Luke nodded to himself but said nothing, not wanting to distract her. Her Mother continued to paint, her eyes flicking from her easel to Clary, capturing every moment of her daughters training. Clary felt focused and relaxed. Losing her mind inside the crystal gave her a sense of mental clarity, her mind was completely focused, sharply intuned and yet relaxed as she suspended herself.

She was completely focused, until ..

'Hey Clary!' She fell again with a sharp whack, her super fast relflexes just catching herself before her face collided with the floor. She looked up in annoyance at Simon, who had a sheepish grin on his lips as he stepped over the threshold of the room. Clary rolled her eyes and flipped back onto her feet, always nimble. Always ready. 'Sorry, didn't know you were in the zone' He made air quotes with his fingers and she heard Luke and her Mothers laughter in the background. Clary raised an eyebrow before joining in.

'It's okay, I think we're done for the day anyways' Clary spoke glancing over her shoulder at Luke with a smile on her face, he nodded and she made to leave before his voice caught her.

'Just remember to patrol tonight' He nodded and smiled at her before turning to talk to her Mother. Clary nodded, hooking her arm through Simon's and making for the door of the loft. It was mid-afternoon so she guessed they would grab some food before setting up for his band.

'I always have to patrol' She thought to herself – it was no different. Everyday she would go to school, and then train (weekends just an extended training session), find time to do homework and hang out with her friends and patrol. It was the same everyday. The life of a Slayer, she had no choice, she had to patrol the cemeteries and the city at night.

It was her calling, her duty and her work.

It sucked.

* * *

His hand skated across the screen, his fingers tapping in number and going over areas, faces, names. His brow furrowed as he took in the endless supply of information. The amount of deaths, the way they had occurred, the place they had occurred. It was a constant stream of information.

And none of it made any goddamn sense.

'You know frowning gives you wrinkles' He smiled to himself as he heard his sisters voice, and he turned to meet her gaze. Izzy stood in front of him in her usual attire; leather trousers, black belly top and thigh high boots. 'What you furrowing over brother?' She moved to stand next to him, her eyes narrowing as she took in the information.

'You can see what I'm frowning over' He smiled as Alec made his way down the stairs and he clapped hands with his Brother. 'None of it adds up. Vampires, Werewolfs, Demons all dying but not by our hands. Who could possible be doing this?' He threw up his hands in annoyance as he stood next to Izzy with Alec on his other side. 'It just doesn't make any sense'

'It doesn't' Alec spoke next, his fingers tapping on the screen to bring up the list of recently deceased supernatural creatures. 'It's endless, hundreds and hundreds dead in the last year or so, no Shadowhunters, just Downworlders, but no Warlocks' He frowned then, sweeping to another list 'A couple of faries, but mainly demons, vamps and wolfs, I'm at a loss'

'We all are' Izzy looked frustrated as she turned to complete the circle the three of them had made. Jace stood with his arms crossed, Alec his hands behind his back, Izzy her hands on her hips. They all had the same expression; annoyance mixed with confusion. Someone was killing on their turf for no apparent reason and wasn't revealing themselves. It made absolutely no sense.

They had gone over the strangers motivations time and time again. Cause unrest between the downworlders and shadowhunters? But why not target warlocks and fairies? A rogue shadowhunter? Why not target shadowhunters? A demon? Demon's didn't think long enough to have any motivation. It was so strange. Questions about this person just made more questions. Even senior members of the Clave had come up empty and in an attempt to do something had sent more warriors to the New York Institute.

It hadn't made one bit of difference.

They staked out cemeteries, they staked out parks and churchs. They never saw a glimpse of who was doing the killing. Not a flash of hair, something left behind. It was always the same. They were either too late or the person just didn't show up. It was odd. How could anyone out run them? How could anyone have been killing for over a year and still not reveal themselves either by choice or accident?

It was beyond strange and it was starting to grate on Jace's nerves. 'Okay, so, we've staked out the regular places for months now and nothings happening, I say we change up our stratergy' He leaned over the monitor then with Alec and Izzy following suit as he dropped his voice. He knew what he had planned was a bit of an off mission plan but he was at a loss, he couldn't think of anything else to do. A straw to grasp at was better than nothing.

'Look, this person has killed too many to just be stumbling across them' He nodded then 'They have to have a hunting ground. What is the most populated place by downworlders?' He raised an eyebrow. Izzy rolled her eyes and Alec shook his head, clearly both catching on quickly enough.

'No way' Alec shook his head again and turned to them both, his voice low. 'Bad idea, too many variables we can't control, say we find this person, we going to confront them in a crowded club?'

'Agreed' Izzy nodded, before biting her lip 'However, we don't really have much of a choice. We're no closer to finding this person and it reflects badly on the Clave – like we can't do our jobs' She raised an eyebrow her voice thick with implications; none of them wanted to be called to Indris to testify as to why they couldn't find a killer 'This is something different, and it might work. We might at the very least gain some intel by talking to the people this persons killing'

Jace nodded, and then turned to Alec. Only would this plan go ahead if all three of them agreed to it. They fought, worked and hunted as team, it was how it had always been, 'Alec?' He spoke quietly 'Are you with us? With me, Brother?'.

Alec didn't hesitate as he spoke 'Of course I'm with you' He lead the group then, heading over to the weapons chamber. It was time to suit up. 'Sundown is in three hours, lets head over early and stake the place out' He reached for his bow as Izzy coiled her whip around her wrist. Jace went to a long seperah blade, and put two short daggers at his waist. He took a blade as did Izzy and they both strapped them to their belts.

'Keep an eye out for anything suspicious, anyone who doesn't fit in, anyone who follows downworlders too closely – specifically vampires and werewolfs, mainly vampires their the ones to be most heavily affected' Jace nodded as they each took their steles. 'Lets do this'

* * *

She sat at the back of the room, her face in shadow. She clapped, and smiled, and laughed as she watched her best friend up on stage with his band mates. They looked good, the lyrics a bit weird but they were passionate and they took the crowd in with them. She must have watched Simon's band play over 100 times but she went with it, happy to be their roadie and their number one fan. She stood up and clapped as they finished the last song.

'Wooh' She called over the crowd, taking the last sip of her latte. She then moved to the side of the stage before turning outside. She stood by the van as they filed out. It didn't take long for them to load the van, and then they were off.

'So where too tonight?' Eric called from the front, making a hasty turn down Broadway.

Clary knew she should patrol; and she would later but she wanted to have a little fun first. Wasn't that fair enough? Her life revolved around being the Slayer, fighting vampires and demons. It was always on her mind, protecting her own back and her friends. She always had to train harder, push herself harder and fight harder. Was it wrong to want to go to a club, drink and have some fun?

She may be the Slayer but she was also a sixteen year old girl. She wanted to be normal, she wanted to have fun teenage experiences. She didn't always want to be a warrior descended from a line of badass demon fighters. She wanted to just be Clary, not Clary the Vampire Slayer. Was that so wrong?

'How about Pandemonium?' She piped up from the back, cocking an eyebrow when Simon shook his head. She heard the rest of the band cheer and she smiled to herself. She could have some fun and then later on she would patrol. She would do her duty, as she always did.

For now she wanted to go to Pandemonium and have some fun. Plus if she wanted she could do a little work their. Often a vampire or a werewolf would roam about the club looking for its prey. Maybe she could save a person or two tonight, before she headed out to do her usual patrol.

With that thought in mind (and the guilt eased slightly), she whooped along with the group as Eric drove through the streets, destination; Pandemonium.

* * *

so what did you think? did you like it/love it/hate it? either way let me know! I am always happy to take constructive criticism, in my mind it only makes my writing better.

so yeah please review, follow/fav and check out my page for hp fics/tvd fics and a bunch of other fandoms!

see you soon

xoxo


End file.
